Corpses with coffee
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: In which Pietro and Coulson hang out, one dead man to another.


Agent Phil Coulson was leaning against the counter of a nearly empty Starbucks glancing at a watch that Fitz had gotten him for fathers day. What a sweet, weird little kid that boy was. He'd had a little trouble with that watch at first. It had been a little hard to get off before he'd adjusted the size. Staring at the watch on his left arm he couldn't help but sigh that his watch was harder to remove than his left hand. That got him every time. He realized he probably should have shut up about having lost a hand already because it wasn't as motivating to his agents as it had been six months ago, but he felt he was entitled at this point to a little guilt tripping. He had died, come back to life, been kicked around a good amount, went a little insane, almost died again, and then got his hand chopped off by one of his own. Any less of a man would have quit. But Phil Coulson wasn't a quitter, and neither was his team. Only May had failed to come back, and that wasn't because she wasn't tough. He sighed again and watched the hands on his clock tick, almost to 12:01. Just as it was about to hit the 12:01 mark he opened his mouth.

"He's Late-" He started to say, but a blur of energy appeared by his side before the numbers on the clock could change.

"I'm never late." Pietro Maximoff said with a smirk.

"What did you do, visit Sokovia again?" Pietro nodded with a grim smile.

"Its been months, but they still need the support. I've been helping whenever I can, when the Avengers aren't around doing the same."

"The Avengers... I miss those guys." Coulson said with a nostalgic smile.

"Still waiting for the right time?"

"We have to. They're not ready to know about the technology that brought us back to life."

"Yes, and thank you for that, but my sister..."

"I know you want to tell her. And I want to tell Captain America! He's kind of my idol you know. But we can't."

"So when can we? I'm getting impatient."

"You're always impatient. Its because you're used to things happening fast. Instant Gratification and all that. You know you could use your powers for good. Help the team."

"Why would I want to be an Agent when I could be an Avenger? I want to talk to my sister. I want her to know I'm okay."

"She is long past wondering if you could possibly okay. They all are. Barton's youngest apparently has your name as his middle name. No one named their kid after _me_ when _I_ died. Why can't you just be glad you're alive?"

"Because things are happening and I want to be a part of it! Isn't that why you formed your team?"

"You could be part of that team. You could be a part of it."

"I'm not like Daisy. I'm not an Inhuman I wouldn't fit."

"No one on the team cares that you're not an Inhuman."

"They made me to be a bad guy but I want to be an Avenger."

"You know what? So do I! That's kind of my dream. But I don't have any powers. What I do have is a beating heart and I'm trying to do something with it. I'm trying to help people and so are you. WE could be friends. We could work together. And yet you're too stubborn to let go of your past life."

"Because every second I'm alive I think of her. She was torn apart! She needs to know."

"And one day she will. Just give it a little more time. Just a little more time please."

"Fine. Are we even going to order coffee?"

"Yeah, its on me."

"Of course it is. Do you think I have money?" Pietro said with a laugh. Coulson rolled his eyes.

"People who are on the team don't worry about money. We have our own coffee maker on the plane."

"So why are we here?"

"Because I didn't think you liked the plane."

"Why fly when you could run?"

"Sorry some people aren't as fast as you roadrunner." Coulson said.

"Are you two going to order or not?" An impatient Barista asked.

"No, sorry, but I think we'll go somewhere else." Pietro said.

"Come on Director Coulson. Lets go have coffee on the bus." He said grabbing Coulson's real hand and speeding him out. Coulson was panting a little when they got back.

"That... Makes... Me... Nauseous... Every... Time..." Coulson panted.

"I like your bus." Pietro said, making himself at home instantly.

"So does that mean you'll be part of the team?"

"I'll be part of your team until I can be a part of theirs again, deal?"

"Deal."

"Now I really want coffee so hurry up and make some."

"Not everything is fast Pietro."

"No, only the best things." He replied, snickering.

* * *

 **One shot or chapters?**


End file.
